Kuno
Overview Kuno is a supporting character of Neko Sukuwaddo, who is an undead ghoul. Interestingly, as of right now he is the only character in the story who counts as both a human and a monster, due to his death inside the Apex Manor transforming him into a ghoul. He is originally attached to this land but is freed by Neko Squad, proceeding to intend on scaring them as much as he can later on in the story. Appearance Kuno may appear at first as completely pale, but he is in fact translucent due to being a ghost. He is seen with very messy, long brown hair and red eyes with small pupils (which are consistently less detailed as he isn't alive). He wears a bandanna over his face which goes down onto his shirt. His dark grey short sleeved shirt features a demon with red eyes on the centre, and has blood over it due to stab wounds. His black trousers are ripped, and he wears slip on shoes of the same colour. He is frequently seen with floating knives surrounding him which are controlled with his magical abilities. This outfit is the exact outfit that he wore when he was murdered in the Apex Manor several years ago, but since he is a ghost it doesn't appear as much of a problem. It still has dried blood and rips as a result of being so old, and being worn during his literal death. Personality Kuno is a sadistic, somewhat psychotic character. Before his death, he was a more hopeless and emotionless character who was pessimistic as the result of a lack of talent. After dying and waiting in the manor as a ghost for a long time, he grew impatient, and practised scaring those who visited. He gained a strong talent in this and has become a sadist to fit with one of his first strong abilities, and he now gets a lot of joy from fear. While he generally enjoys having power over others, he can be rational, especially if something has been done for him by the people he's talking to. Neko Squad, in particular, are given an explanation on who he is and are freed by him (although he proceeds to scare them in the future). His attempts at having control and power so much with people that he is occasionally quite aggressive. While during his scares he doesn't actually injure them, it might come to that if they annoy him enough. Physical Strength Kuno has a lot of power to new adventurers, especially if they are alone, but can be fought against with a group of people, especially when they are experienced. While he does have strong magical attacks, his magic is quite low and he can run out of energy fast, especially with multiple targets. He is good against one or two people with his short ranged knife attacks and fast movement, but has a hard time against several people fighting him at once. While he appears as incredibly strong, he can be easily fought against by someone with skill or understanding of him. Extra Information From the profile pages (although some were made a while ago), you can tell quite a few minor details which aren't very present in the actual writing. The information that isn't told in the writing will be copied here. " Birthday: 1st November " " Age: 22 " " Height: 6'2'' " " Likes: Horror " Category:Ghoul Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Dandeline